Festival de Hana
by Nina Duciel
Summary: Preso de los celos, Inuyasha busca la manera de que un "hombre guapo" no le robe a su mujer. Kagome aprovecha la situación y libera al chico apasionado del cual está enamorada, en la aldea que puede ser testigo de su amor: Hana.
1. Descubriendo la aldea de Hana

**este es un pequeño fic... que sera de no mas de 5 capis... tendra mucho romance y suspenso por parte de Kagome... y tambien muchos celos de parte de nuestro amado Inuyasha...**

**como dije no sera muy largo... asi que espero que lo disfruten... tomenlo como mi regalo de navidad para ustedes mis queridas lectoras que han hecho de mi trabajo mi mayor alegria al ser bien recibido por ustedes... ^^**

**muchas gracias a todas y disfruten el fic!**

**NINA S/E  
**

* * *

Cap. I: "descubriendo la aldea de Hana"

Inuyasha y su grupo llevaban más de 2 semanas en busca de Naraku y sus secuaces. Con la muerte de Kagura, Kanna y Kikiou, las cosas eran cada día más difíciles para el grupo.

Pero sobre todo para un hanyou de dorado mirar que desde hace ya mucho tiempo no podía controlar lo que sentía por Kagome, la chica que atravesó el pozo devorador de huesos y lo libero del sello.

Kagome cada día estaba más hermosa y feliz, pues ya se había graduado de la secundaria y postulo a la preparatoria ingresando. No cavia de tanta felicidad y eso simplemente al hanyou le daba vueltas.

Pensaba que era porque ella esperaba con ansias volver a su casa y estar con ese tal Hobo que siempre la seguía en su época, o peor aún, que había encontrado algo mucho mejor y lo dejaría para siempre, y eso lo tenía más que al borde de la desesperación.

Hacía mucho tiempo, antes de que Kikiou muriera otra vez, en él habían despertado todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos por ella, pero multiplicados por 3. La necesitaba, la amaba con locura y la deseaba con todo su ser. Quería marcarla y hacerla su mujer…

Pero ahí estaba el problema… Kagome lo trataba igual que siempre… como un amigo. Siempre creyó que Kagome lo amaba, aunque nunca se lo escucho decir directamente, pero sus acciones para él le decían que ella lo amaba. Pero eso también era un problema… ella hacia siempre sacrificios por TODOS, no solo por él, asi que supuso que a todos sus amigos los amaba de la misma forma que al él. Y eso lo enfermaba… lo llenaba de celos al ver como hablaba con Miroku abiertamente y reía con él en sus conversaciones… y no era él el tema para hacerla reír, no era que quisiera ser la burla de ella y fuera un egocéntrico, pero quería que todo lo que tuviera que ver con Kagome se relacionara con él. También estaba Sango… Kagome y ella siempre hablaban íntimamente y se reían o simplemente compartían abrazos de hermanas y secretos como niñas pequeñas… y otra vez Kagome era feliz, y él no era quien le causaba felicidad… no era con él con quien compartía secretos… ni siquiera de lo que hacían o había en la época de Kagome, pues ella le contaba a todos lo que hacía y lo que había ahí. Por último estaba Shippou, el condenado chiquillo que hacia todo lo que a él le gustaría hacer, besaba a Kagome en la mejilla, recibía los mimos constantes de ella, sus sonrisas, sus abrazos, sus caricias, los juegos que ella llevaba para él, dormía siempre cálido y plácidamente entre los brazos de Kagome que siempre, antes de que el niño se durmiera, le cantaba una canción de cuna para que no tuviera pesadillas y se durmiera rápido y tranquilo, sacando siempre de sus labios al final de cada canción un dulce buenas noches y un beso maternal en la frente.

Todos recibían atenciones especiales de ella, menos él! Que se desvivía cuidándola y protegiéndola de cualquier peligro… claro, también celándola y amándola en secreto, pero era injusto!, incluso hasta la pulga recibía mas atenciones, porque cuando Mioga le pedía permiso para chupar su sangre, Kagome le sonreía y doblaba su cuello a un lado dejándole expuesto para que la pulga fuera feliz… a todos los complacía… menos a ÉL!

-keh!- dijo malhumorado por el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Pero era cierto que también ella siempre se preocupaba por él y lo cuidaba, también trataba de complacerlo al traer las sopas instantáneas y las golosinas, ella siempre se sacrificaba por él, incluso arriesgando su vida en el proceso- keh!- volvió a decir ya no tan molesto.

- quieres dejar de quejarte Inuyasha! Me tienes hasta el límite de la paciencia!, si tanto te molesta algo dilo de una buena vez o mejor quédate en silencio!- Kagome dejo su andar para mirar de frente al hanyou con el ceño fruncido. Pero su molestia pasó a ser confusión al ver que él la veía con una mirada brillante, cosa que la puso nerviosa y más molesta- y deja de verme asi! Me pone los nervios de punta!- todos se giraron para mirar al hanyou que sonrió de forma picara. Miroku abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada y sonrió de forma pervertida al ver a su amigo asi.

- "ya está aprendiendo como funciona esto"- pensó el monje, sin dejar de ver la escena. Al contrario de Sango que tenía los ojos bien abiertos y miraba al hanyou sonrojada, pues jamás había visto a Inuyasha sonreír de esa manera tan parecida a Miroku.

- "mucha junta con él le está haciendo un mal terrible"- pensó la exterminadora, mirando detenidamente la reacción de sus amigos.

- asi que… te pone nerviosa la forma en que te veo?- la voz de Inuyasha era un susurro que solo escucho Kagome, haciendo que se tensara- respóndeme…- pidió el con la misma voz, solo que mas insinuante y seductora.

-" y a este que le pasa? Porque de un día para otro me habla como si fuera un galán de Hollywood?" – se pregunto Kagome molestándose más con Inuyasha- deja de verme asi y de hablar asi! Qué rayos te pasa? Te has vuelto loco o qué?... deja de mirarme asi!- Kagome se enfureció al ver que en vez de que Inuyasha hiciera lo de siempre "keh! Tonta, a nadie le interesa ver tu horrible cara" y luego seguir su camino, la mirara de forma más intensa y se acercara a ella a paso lento- si quieres jugar búscate a un muerto!- auch! Golpe para el ego de Inuyasha.

- keh!- dijo enojado y herido en su orgullo- "maldita perra… y yo que pensé en tratar de cambiar un poco las cosas… maldita!"- el hanyou siguió caminando sintiendo la mirada penetrante de todos sus amigos- y ustedes que ven! Será mejor que nos demos prisa esta anocheciendo y no quiero que después de quejen!- todos continuaron sin decir palabra para no ser los que recibieran el creciente mal humor del hanyou, que solo miraba a la chica de cabello azabache caminar de forma segura delante de él- "por kami por qué no se viste como alguien normal? Por qué? Por qué siempre tiene que dejarme asi como un maldito perro baboso?"

-"que rayos fue eso? Por qué me miro asi?... acaso… naaaa esa posibilidad es nula… olvídalo Kagome… solo en los mejores sueños"- la chica sonrió recuperando su buen humor. Hace mucho tiempo dejo de dolerle ese tipo de cosas, su amor no correspondido se lo tomaba ahora con madurez y con cierto humor. No quiere decir que no le doliera aun, pero prefería tomarlo de otra forma para que cuando el momento de decir adiós llegara no doliera tanto- "asi no será tan difícil la despedida cuando les diga adiós a todos… es más fácil convencerse de que no duele"- Kagome se detuvo cuando sintió el olor de comida. Su estomago sonó y se sonrojo al ver a Sango sonreír a su lado.

- tienes hambre?- la pregunta sonó mas a afirmación que a pregunta, pero aun asi asintió con la cabeza- que les parece si nos detenemos a comer?- la Taijiya sonrió a todos. Miroku asintió de acuerdo e Inuyasha bufo al saber que se tendría que quedar otra vez en una aldea humana y escuchar las mentiras de Miroku acerca de nubes negras y cosas asi. Shippou asintió feliz y Kirara maulló. Sango sonrió más ampliamente al ver que todos estaban de acuerdo.

- hay… algo en esa aldea…- Kagome miro fijamente por el camino, donde se divisaba claramente una aldea que era rodeada por un gran campo y frondosos arboles y flores. Kagome sintió algo extraño provenir de ahí y se puso a correr en su dirección.

- que pasa Kagome?- Sango la siguió tratando de alcanzar a su amiga quien corría a toda prisa. Los demás las seguían de cerca con cara de no entender y con gran preocupación.

- esa aldea…- hablo Kagome agitada corriendo a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas- tiene algo extraño…

- que tiene la aldea señorita Kagome?- pregunto Miroku preocupado de haberse descuidado y haber pasado por alto alguna presencia.

- cuidado!- grito el hanyou al percatarse de una campo de energía potente- Kagome!- grito. Cuando vio que Kagome lo atravesó sin problemas- Kagome!- volvió a gritar. Desenfundo su espada rápidamente volviéndola roja. La agito una vez y pudo ver que fue en vano- el campo… es fuerte… ni Tessaiga puede romperlo…- Inuyasha miraba preocupado hacia el campo, sintiéndose un fracaso.

- pues yo no me rendiré…- Sango levanto su boomerang- Hiraikotsu!- grito la exterminadora. Se abrió un pequeño espacio en el que se pudo divisar la silueta de Kagome lanzando sus flechas hacia algún lugar- Inuyasha usa a Tessaiga ahora!- le grito al ver que el nuevo poder de su arma había podido ayudar en algo.

Inuyasha lo hiso y de un solo movimiento agito la espada rompiendo la barrera. Se adentraron rápidamente y vieron a Kagome rodeada por su propio campo de energía disparando en contra de nada. Apuntando como si tuviera a alguien en frente.

-Kagome!- grito Inuyasha pero choco contra otro campo- mierda! Cuantos mas hay?- Inuyasha se puso de pie y de inmediato fue atacado por serpientes youkai. Pero eran diferentes, tenían la forma y la cabeza de una serpiente, pero poseían brazos y piernas.

- no estoven basuras!- grito uno de los youkais. Eran cuatro en total, y todas eran iguales.

- a quien le dices basura maldito bastardo!- exclamo furioso el hanyou. Miroku y Sango tomaron sus posiciones y comensaron a pelear contra las demás serpientes. Ahora Inuyasha luchaba contra dos que evitaban a toda costa que se acercara a Kagome, quien seguía tensando su flecha hacia algún punto desconocido- "debo terminar rápido para poder ayudarla"- se dijo el hanyou- Kaze no kizu!- agito su espada eliminando a una de las serpientes- Miroku! Sango!- grito al ver que ellos también terminaron- ayuden a Kagome!- los muchachos asintieron y corrieron hasta ella.

- no se acerquen!- todos detuvieron su andar al escuchar la exclamación segura y seria de ella- no se acerquen mas…- Kagome entrecerró los ojos y fijo su vista a su derecha- ahí estabas!- tenso la flecha y sin ninguna duda la lanzo. El campo que evitaba que se acercaran a ella se desvaneció, mostrando que alrededor de Kagome había más de 15 serpientes rodeándola- tu eres el jefe!- grito Kagome al ver a una serpiente de color azul. Todas eran verdes- que quieren?- Kagome tenso otra flecha y la serpiente se puso nerviosa. Había perdido su brazo derecho con la flecha de Kagome, y sabia que ella había fallado a propósito solo para interrogarlo, lo sabía porque podía leer la mente- sabes porque no te mate asi que habla de una maldita vez!- todos los chicos miraron a Kagome con los ojos bien abiertos, jamás la habían visto tan… tan… como una miko.

- no te lo diré…- le dijo la serpiente. Kagome tenso más la flecha y agrando su campo de fuerza, haciendo retroceder a sus amigos.

- entonces…- Kagome le lanzo una flecha a los youkais de su izquierda sin dejar de estar consciente del jefe, y mato a 5 de ellas con una sola flecha. Las demás serpientes comenzaron a alejarse por miedo- dime…- pidió Kagome con la voz calmada, causando más miedo en sus oponentes- donde está la gente de la aldea?

- ahí…- la serpiente apunto a una cabaña donde se podían escuchar los llantos de los niños.

- lastimaron a alguien?- le pregunto calmada Kagome sin dejar de tensar la flecha.

- solo a unos cuantos…- todos estaban con la boca abierta. Parecía como si Kagome estuviera adiestrando a la serpiente youkai con gran éxito.

- ven…- pidió Kagome suavemente. Inuyasha se tenso y apretó mas la empuñadura de Tessaiga- no te acerques Inuyasha…- le dijo ella leyéndole el pensamiento- ven… no te hare nada…- Kagome dejo de tensar la flecha y estiro sus brazos hacia la serpiente. Primero este le vio con miedo, pero al ver la sonrisa sincera de ella se acerco a ella. Poco a poco la serpiente comenzó a encogerse y rebelo a un pequeño niño al cual le volvió a crecer el brazo- te sentías solo?- le pregunto ella poniéndose de rodillas y abrazándolo.

- si… me daba tanto miedo estar solo que deje que esos youkais tomaran mi cuerpo…- el pequeño niño de cabello negro lloraba y abrazaba fuertemente a Kagome.

- no te preocupes… ya no estás solo…- Kagome le sonrió y acaricio su cabeza- perdóname por lanzarte una flecha…

- era necesario miko sama…- el pequeño la miro de frente y ambos se sonrieron- es usted muy hermosa…- Kagome se sonrojo y el pequeño sonrió- le… le puedes decir a mi padre que… yo lo siento y que lo quiero mucho?- Kagome asintió con una gran sonrisa- gracias… gracias por hacerme sentir como los demás… gracias por ayudarme- Kagome le dio un beso maternal en la mejilla y en la frente.

- no hay problema… cuídate- el niño se desvaneció en el aire con una sonrisa- y ustedes- Kagome se levanto rápidamente mirando a las demás serpientes que ya no tenían brazos ni piernas- ya tienen lo que querían?... son unos malvados sin corazón!- les grito. Las serpientes trataron de atacarla pero ella enseguida les lanzo unas flechas. Sango la ayudo y el monje. Inuyasha elimino a unas fácilmente aun sin poder creerse lo que había visto. Kagome cada día crecía mas y sus poderes de sacerdotisa igual.

-wow Kagome estuviste genial- Shippou fue el primero en acercarse a Kagome y felicitarla consiguiendo un sonrojo de la muchacha.

- no es… para tanto Shippou- le dijo la joven avergonzada de la mirada que todos le daban.

- pero es cierto Kagome chan… actuaste como toda una sacerdotisa… claro que tu eres un poco más benevolente- le dijo Sango feliz.

- mis más sinceras felicitaciones Kagome sama… ha estado usted increíble- Miroku le sonrió feliz a su amiga quien solo se sonrojo mas.

- pero ustedes me ayudaron… yo no pude haberlo hecho sola…

- no es cierto Kagome… tu prácticamente derrotaste a todos…- Kagome levanto la mirada sorprendida al escuchar a Inuyasha casi elogiándola, haciendo que su sonrojo fuera más fuerte si era posible.

- gracias…- murmuro apenada.

- muchísimas gracias miko sama!- todos los aldeanos aparecieron de repente rodeando a Kagome y dándole las gracias con sus sonrisas y con reverencias de respeto.

- no fue nada…- volvió a murmurar apenada- ellos también me ayudaron…- dijo indicando a todos sus amigos. Acto seguido todos los aldeanos les hicieron una reverencia.

- como podemos agradecerle señorita por ayudar a nuestra aldea- Kagome se giro encontrándose con un hombre muy atractivo y de ojos negros mirándola con ternura y agradecimiento.

- usted es…- pero no pudo terminar la frase.

- asi es… ese era Takeru… mi hijo menor que murió hace un mes… desde entonces había estado atacando la aldea…- Kagome vio la tristeza en los ojos del hombre y se acerco a él tocando su hombro suavemente y sonriéndole para reconfortarlo. Causando dos cosas: la primera, la sonrisa agradecida del hombre, la segunda un gruñido lleno de celos por parte del hanyou, quien fue detenido por el brazo, por Miroku que negaba con la cabeza- muchas gracias… díganme sus nombres por favor- pidió amablemente el hombre con una sonrisa.

- bien… él es el monje Miroku… ella es Sango, la exterminadora de demonios, él es Shippou, ella es Kirara y él es Inuyasha- Kagome sonrió al decir el nombre del hanyou para eliminar esa aura molesta que lo rodeaba y lo consiguió ampliando mas su sonrisa- y yo me llamo Kagome…

- te llamas como una estrella… aquí sembramos una flor con tu nombre…- Kagome sonrió como jamás lo había hecho para nadie, logrando que los celos de Inuyasha crecieran hasta puntos desmedidos.

- enserio?... no sabía que aquí había gente que conocía el significado de mi nombre… y menos que bautizaran a una flor con el…- Kagome miro la aldea y vio que estaba rodeada de las flores mas lindas que había visto en su vida- son hermosas… las flores…

- por eso la aldea se llama Hana… en honor a las hermosas flores que la rodean… ahora nos ha dado otra razón para seguir cuidando de Kagome…- el hombre la miro lleno de ternura al ver como Kagome asentía feliz y risueña como una niña pequeña- se quedarían con nosotros por un tiempo? Pronto se hará un festival, por la nueva flor que cultivamos… y me gustaría Kagome sama que usted estuviera presente- Kagome se sonrojo al saber que el hombre que ahora sujetaba sus manos de forma delicada la estaba cortejando.

-" dios!... sí que es atractivo"- pensó sonrojándose más por sus pensamientos y agachando la mirada. Inuyasha comenzó a gruñir al ver a Kagome asi. Miroku y Sango lo sujetaron con fuerza.

- tranquilo amigo…- dijo Miroku preocupado al ver como Inuyasha enseñaba los colmillos y arrugaba la nariz.

- será solo por poco tiempo Inuyasha- decía Sango tratando con esfuerzo de controlar la ira del hanyou.

- será… un placer quedarme- dijo Kagome mirando fijamente al hombre. Perdiéndose en su oscura mirada que solo irradiaba calidez. Inuyasha apretó los puños recordando que solo era un humano. Uno muy atrevido a acercarse a lo que no le pertenecía. Pero un humano al fin y al cabo.

- entonces vengan conmigo- les dijo a todos estirando su brazo de forma galante a Kagome que no lo dudo ni un momento y paso su brazo izquierdo por el- síganme a mi casa por favor- pidió mirando a todos con una sonrisa agradable que a Inuyasha le supo a puras estupideces para quitarle a SU Kagome.

-"maldito humano del demonio!"- pensó Inuyasha comenzando a caminar tras Kagome gruñendo de vez en cuando- y ustedes se van a quedar ahí!- le gruño a sus compañeros de viaje, que apresuraron el paso y se pusieron junto a él- "maldito, maldito, maldito"- pensaba mientras veía como Kagome y él, conversaban animadamente y de vez en cuando ella se sonrojaba y sonreía apenada- "maldito!"


	2. Mirando las flores de Hana

Cap. II: "mirando las flores de Hana"

Al llegar a la casa, el hombre se presento ante todos y mostrando también a su hermano menor que no era tan joven, si no que unos dos años más joven que el hombre.

-yo soy Akito Mitsuki, y soy el jefe de la aldea… este de aquí es mi hermano menor Takato y es el que se encarga de la aldea cuando yo me voy de viaje- Takato miro a Sango fijamente y ambos se sonrojaron al encontrar sus miradas. A Kagome no le paso desapercibida la escena, pero a Inuyasha y a Miroku si- quiero que nos honren con su presencia en nuestra casa hasta que termine el festival…

- por mí no hay problema Mitsuki sama- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

- por favor miko sama… solo llámeme Akito- Kagome se sonrojo y asintió.

- solo si usted me llama por el mío Akito sama – ambos se miraron un momento y Kagome desvió la mirada avergonzada.

- por supuesto… Kagome sama- Kagome se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa. Esa reacción no paso desapercibida por el hanyou quien apretó los puños enterrando sus garras en el proceso y tenía un tic en su ceja derecha producto de la furia contenida.

- tranquilo amigo… tómalo con calma- Miroku sonrió de forma tranquilizadora, pero esa expresión se esfumo al ver como Sango miraba fijamente a Takato y ambos se sonrojaban. Ahora era Miroku quien apretaba los puños y tenía un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

- tómalo con calma- le dijo Inuyasha de forma burlona y sarcástica.

- cállate- le dijo Miroku guardando la compostura.

- señorita- llamo suavemente Takato a Sango.

- dígame Sango- dijo ella en un murmullo, muy sonrojada y mirándolo a los ojos de forma tímida. Takato se sonrojo.

- Sango sama… le gustaría… acompañarme a dar un recorrido por la aldea?... claro si usted asi lo desea…- Sango se enterneció con la cortesía y la timidez de aquel hombre tan apuesto.

- me encantaría- dijo Sango sonriendo. Takato le devolvió el gesto y estiro su brazo hacia ella para que lo cogiera- "que caballeroso" – pensó Sango encantada. Lo tomo y lo siguió perdiéndose a través de la puerta corrediza. Miroku miraba en esa dirección sin creerlo. Su adorada Sango acababa de irse con un hombre que no era él y eso lo dejo destrozado.

- por libidinoso y pervertido- le dijo Inuyasha. Shippou que había permanecido muy callado asintió efusivamente apoyado por Kirara.

- perece ser que mi hermano a congeniado con la señorita- dijo Akito sonriente- le molestaría si la invito a dar un paseo Kagome sama?- pregunto tomando las manos de Kagome con galantería recibiendo una respuesta nerviosa.

- seria… todo un placer…- Akito se puso de pie y ayudo a Kagome a hacer lo mismo. Ella le sonrió en agradecimiento y se sujeto del brazo que el hombre le ofrecía para dirigirse hacia la puerta corrediza- pronto vendrán a atenderlos caballeros… pónganse cómodos- dijo amablemente el hombre siendo seguido por una muy nerviosa y sonrojada muchacha que no se atrevía a mirar al hanyou a pesar de sentir su insistente mirada. Ahora fue el turno de Inuyasha de sentirse destrozado. Kagome ni siquiera lo miro, es más, lo ignoro completamente a él!

- por infiel e indeciso- dijo Miroku. Shippou asintió mas efusivamente junto con Kirara que maulló.

Kagome se sentía mal por haber ignorado al hanyou, la verdad es que no lo había hecho con intención, pero ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, se lo merecía, eso y más. Por lo menos ella no se fugaba a escondidas como él para ver a su amada muerta.

-"que cruel me a salido eso"- pensó apenada. Pero era verdad. Ella sufrió mucho por esa causa y no era nada malo hacer sentir a Inuyasha una cucharada de su propia medicina- "es verdad… de vez en cuando que el también sufra… aunque sea un poquito"- sonrió con travesura al verse envuelta otra vez en un triangulo amoroso donde ahora no era Inuyasha, Kikiou y Kagome o Kouga, Inuyasha y Kagome. Si no que Kagome, Akito e Inuyasha- "creo que me estoy volviendo una mala persona"- se dijo con tristeza. Pero lo pensó mejor. No era una mala persona, solo una jovencita de preparatoria descubriendo otro tipo de mundo, donde ella ya no sufría y era el hanyou quien trataba de conquistarla-"aunque Akito sama es muy atractivo y galante"- se sonrojo por el rumbo de sus pensamientos- "no yo amo a Inuyasha… pero… me… gusta Akito sama… es muy… lindo"- volvió a sonrojarse, causando curiosidad en el acompañante que estaba junto a ella.

- le ocurre algo?- pregunto preocupado.

- no, nada- se apresuro a responder- es solo que…

- solo que…- la animo a decir el hombre con una cálida sonrisa.

- solo que no estoy acostumbrada a que me traten de forma tan…

- galante?- pregunto el hombre. Kagome asintió.

-_"cuando dos personas terminan la oración del otro… es amor del bueno"-_recordó las palabras de sus amigas y de su madre.

- si… es que… me…

- da vergüenza que un hombre trate de cortejarla?- volvió a aventurarse a responder el hombre sonriendo al ver como Kagome asentía con los ojos abiertos.

- como es que- pero no alcanzo a formular la pregunta.

- sé lo que está pensando?... simple, usted es muy joven y se sonroja con facilidad, yo… a pesar de no ser tan viejo, tuve una esposa y me paso lo mismo… pero usted es una flor tan digna de conocer como mi difunta esposa…- le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa nostálgica.

- lo lamento- dijo Kagome.

- no se preocupe Kagome sama… mi esposa murió dando a luz a mi hijo… fue una mujer hermosa en todos los sentidos… y quiso vivir para dar a luz a nuestro hijo, asi que no se disculpe- Kagome se enterneció por la dulce mirada del hombre.

- es usted un gran hombre…

- gracias… ahora sígame por acá… quiero mostrarle a Kagome- la chica asintió y se afirmo mas del brazo del hombre que le sonrió con dulzura. Ninguno fue consciente de que una mirada dorada estaba sobre ellos y que enterraba sus garras y casi rugía de la furia que sentía.

-"ese miserable es peor que el lobo apestoso"- se dijo caminando de vuelta a la casa.

- como te fue?- pregunto curioso Miroku.

- keh! El imbécil ese la esta cortejando… con sus estúpidas palabras cursis…- Inuyasha golpeo el suelo con fuerza liberado un poco su rabia- y a ti?- le pregunto con curiosidad.

- Sango se ha reído mas con un extraño que con todo lo que lleva de viaje conmigo- ambos suspiraron derrotados.

- no creen que ustedes dos deberían tomar ya la iniciativa y ser ustedes los que las cortejen?- ambos jóvenes se voltearon a ver a Shippou que hablaba de forma seria.

- y que quieres que hagamos enano? Suplicar? Eso sería arrastrarse y no estoy dispuesto- dijo secamente el hanyou.

- tampoco podríamos hacer que los Mitsuki queden mal ante ellas… se darían cuenta que fuimos nosotros y nos odiarían de por vida- Miroku suspiro siendo acompañado de Inuyasha.

- no se dieron cuenta de cómo esos trataban a las chicas?- pregunto el zorrito.

- de forma estúpidamente cursi y patética?- pregunto secamente otra vez el hanyou.

- con seguridad?- se aventuro Miroku.

- las trataron con cariño y RESPETO- resalto la última palabra para ambos jóvenes- no las insultaron o trataron de aprovecharse de ellas, si no que las elogiaron sinceramente y las trataron como toda una persona madura… Kagome estaba alagada del hombre porque era muy atento y cálido… y Sango estaba feliz porque el otro era tímido y respetuoso…

- pero yo soy respetuoso con Sango… a veces- dijo Miroku frunciendo el ceño.

- yo soy atento con Kagome… cuando puedo- dijo Inuyasha rascándose la cabeza.

- pero es que no sirve serlo una vez o dos… ellos desde que las conocieron fueron muy atentos… yo les digo… si ustedes no hacen nada para que ellas se queden con ustedes las van a perder- el pequeño se dio la vuelta sonriendo con malicia- "ojala y estos tontos se den cuenta de una buena vez y ya no las hagan sufrir"- antes de irse fue sujetado por los brazos de unos desesperados… no… desesperadísimos hombres que lo miraban casi suplicantes.

- que podemos hacer?- preguntaron al unisonó ambos. Mirando a Shippou con suplica en los ojos.

- "porque me preguntan esto a mi?... se supone que el niño soy yo… y yo debería pedirle consejos a ellos no al revés"- pero al ver la mirada de ambos, se sintió mal por ellos y recordó una frase de la anciana Kaede.

_-"para recuperar el amor de una persona… debes hacer que esa persona recuerde la razón por la cual se enamoro de ti… debes recordársela y hacer que recuerde otros buenos momentos… la memoria es su mejor aliado… y si hacen recueros juntos otra vez… todo será mejor"_

- dinos Shippou… que podemos hacer?- volvió a preguntar Miroku sin dejar de verlo con esperanza.

- es patético decirlo pero eres nuestra única esperanza Shippou… tú conoces más a las chicas- le dijo Inuyasha tan o más suplicante que Miroku.

- la anciana Kaede… dijo que para recuperar el amor de una persona, tenias que hacer que esa persona recuerde la… razón por la cual se enamoro de ti… dijo que debían recordárselo y que también debían hacer nuevos recuerdos… dijo que la memoria era el mejor aliado y que si hacías recuerdos nuevos otra vez, todo sería mejor o algo asi- lo hombres asintieron efusivamente.

- pero… como sabemos nosotros de que se enamoraron ellas?- pregunto curioso Inuyasha a Shippou.

- como sabemos nosotros que vieron ellas en nosotros?- agrego Miroku mirando a Shippou. Este trago grueso al ver donde se estaba metiendo.

- "nota mental: jamás involucrarse con hombres o personas desesperadas… te meten en aprietos"- pensó el pequeño- que se yo! Ustedes son los que siempre están con ellas en las luchas y en el día a día… ya deberían saberlo y si no lo saben no es mi problema… solo soy un niño!- les reclamo. Trato de escaparse, pero Inuyasha lo sujeto de la cola.

- eres el único que nos puede ayudar- le dijo Inuyasha de forma sombría- y si no lo haces…- Inuyasha enseño su puño de forma amenazadora- te daré golpes hasta que se te deshaga la cabeza…

- y yo te encerrare en un pozo y lo sellare- amenazo Miroku con la misma expresión sombría de Inuyasha.

- "hay madre mía! En donde me meti"- pensó el pequeño preocupado por su salud mental y física.

Kagome estaba fascinada con las flores del campo, hacía rato que se había alejado de Akito para ir a buscar a Inuyasha y que este la acompañara, pero se quedo embobada viendo a Kagome que tenía solo 6 pétalos como las puntas de la estrella del mismo nombre, pero estos eran rojos como el haori de Inuyasha y su centro era dorado como los ojos de Inuyasha y eso la dejaba con una sonrisa de tonta. Estaba encantada mirando las flores, tenían colores y fragancias espectaculares que la llevaron a imaginarse una vida ahí junto con su hanyou y tal vez unos cuantos pequeños correteando por ahí y a sus hijas juntando flores para regalarle con sus orejitas de perro.

-"como su padre"- pensó sonriente. De repente vio a Shippou corriendo desesperado y se preocupo, pero luego vio que corría de Inuyasha quien no dejaba de amenazarlo para que volviera.

- Kagome!- Grito desesperado el niño- ayuda!

- Inuyasha… Osuwari- acto seguido, la cabeza del hanyou dio contra el suelo tragando tierra en el proceso.

- perra…- murmuro Inuyasha contra el suelo.

- Osuwari!- volvió a decir la chica enojada por esa forma de llamarla- a que viene eso de andar correteando a Shippou? Porque no te comportas como un adulto de una buena vez…- Kagome estaba molesta viendo como Shippou aun temblaba de miedo- tranquilo Shippou… ya todo está bien… vete con Sango que yo soluciono esto sí?- el pequeño asintió y se puso a correr como alma que lleva el diablo- ahora si Inuyasha dime… por qué perseguías a Shippou?- le pregunto seriamente.

- eso no te importa- le contesto bruscamente. Arrepintiéndose de inmediato al ver la mirada terrorífica que ella le dio- Kagome…

- Osuwari! Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari!- Inuyasha dejo un agujero profundo en la tierra.

- maldita… perra…- murmuro con enfado aun contra el suelo.

- Osuwari, Osuwari!, Osuwari!, Osuwari!, Osuwari!, Osuwari!, Osuwari!, Osuwari!, Osuwari!, Osuwari!, Osuwari!, Osuwari!, Osuwari! ,Osuwari!- Kagome comenzó a jadear por el esfuerzo y se sentó en cuclillas recuperando el aire y poniendo su mano contra su pecho.

-egggg- dijo simplemente Inuyasha enterrado en la tierra.

- no puedo creer que seas tan bestia algunas veces!- lo que le faltaba al hanyou. Kagome ahora estaba llorando- cuantas veces te he dicho que ODIO que me llames perra… me hace sentir sucia… sabes a quienes se les dice asi en mi época?- Inuyasha se levanto lentamente sentándose sobre sus pies y poniendo las manos en el suelo entre sus piernas. Negó suavemente con la cabeza- a las mujeres que son prostitutas, a las mujeres fáciles…- Inuyasha se avergonzó.

-"no me extraña que a Kagome le agrade mas la compañía de ese humano que la trata bien"- pero al pensar en eso se enfureció y comenzó a gruñir.

- que te pasa Inuyasha? Por qué siempre eres asi conmigo? Por qué no puedes ser…

- como Akito!- grito poniéndose de pie rápidamente y mirándola con una mezcla de enfado y dolor- siento no ser perfecto!

- yo no iba a decir que fueras como él…- le dijo dolida ella al ver la mirada llena de odio que tenia Inuyasha- iba a decir que si no puedes ser un poco mas considerado…- Inuyasha se mordió la lengua arrepentido. Ahora Kagome no lo miraba pero escuchaba y olía claramente sus lágrimas y sus sollozos.

- lo siento Kagome yo… no… no quería tratarte asi…- dijo arrepentido tratando de abrazarla. Pero ella golpeo los brazos que extendió hacia ella y se puso de pie.

- pero lo hiciste! Siempre haces lo mismo! Jamás piensas en los sentimientos de nadie! Y menos en los míos! Nunca te han importado!- Kagome lo veía con enojo y con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas- siempre me lastimas y no te das cuenta por tu estúpido orgullo!- golpe para Inuyasha. Kagome sufría por su culpa- sabes porque yo estaba sola ahora?- pregunto dolida. Inuyasha negó con la cabeza- porque iba a ir a buscarte para que me acompañaras a mirar las flores y vieras a Kagome… esa flor me… recuerda a ti… pero tú y tus estupideces! Siempre arruinan todo!- Kagome se dio la vuelta y se puso a correr en dirección a la casa. Inuyasha se quedo mirando apenado y dolido la partida de Kagome.

- "Kagome quería ver las flores conmigo… creo que esta vez sí que meti la pata"- se dijo caminando a paso lento- "será mejor que le pida disculpas a Kagome"


	3. Noche de pasion en Hana

Cap. III: "noche de pasión en Hana"

Inuyasha trato todo el día de poder hablar con Kagome, sin poder lograrlo, pues ella estaba muy enfadada, pero por sobre todo dolida y decepcionada con ella misma. Así que decidió esquivarlo desde la pelea.

Miroku también estuvo lejos de Sango, ya que ella estaba disfrutando de la compañía de Takato y reía sin parar de las anécdotas que él tenía para contarle.

Por primera vez, ambos hombres del grupo buscador de Naraku, eran los que sufrían al verse ignorados súbitamente por las mujeres, y estas a su vez, conocían y disfrutaban de cosas nuevas, llegando incluso a confundirse.

Akito le contó a Kagome la leyenda que había sido forjada a lo largo de toda la aldea de Hana.

"_cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho tiempo, un youkai se enamoró de una mujer hermosa y de corazón noble. Aquella mujer era tan solo una campesina de enorme belleza, la cual sería la prometida del terrateniente al ser toda una maravilla. La mujer recolectaba flores cerca de la cascada, aquella tarea siempre la hacía, pues amaba las flores, pero un día, fue atacada por unos bandidos, y cuando intentó escaparse cayó al precipicio por la cascada con heridas producto de los bandidos. Aquella joven apretó al ramo de flores y pidió ser salvada por esa persona que siempre cuidaba de ella a escondidas. El youkai mato a los bandidos y se lanzó hacia la cascada para salvar a la mujer, aun sabiendo que ella podía gritar aterrada por ser el un youkai ya que él no sabía que su presencia mientras la espiaba, ya era sabida por ella. Pero la joven al verlo, lo único que pudo hacer fue besarlo y agradecerle. Ella se enamoró de aquel ser sobre natural, no solo porque la salvo, si no que él, siempre cuidaba de ella a la distancia, para no causarle problemas. Él era temido, pero no quería que ella le temiera y se alejara de el por ser quien era, por eso no se la llevaba con él. Ellos siempre se reunían a escondidas en los campos de flores y pasaban horas juntas recorriendo y cuidando de las maravillas de la naturaleza. Un día, la joven escapo de la aldea para irse con él, aun sabiendo que ella moriría primero pues siendo una simple humana, no viviría tanto como él. Pero él la marco, y la convirtió en su mujer eternamente… pero el terrateniente no permitió que ella se alejara más y mando a matar al youkai con unos monjes diciendo que el youkai se la había robado, los monjes, que creyeron en el engaño, comenzaron a sellar al youkai en los campos… el youkai de cabellos dorados, antes de morir por el sello, juro amarla por toda la eternidad y que se encontrarían a través de lo que ella amaba… las flores luego de la muerte de él, se marchitaron dejándola con el corazón hecho trizas. Pero cuando el terrateniente se acercó a ella para llevársela con él, descubrió en su rostro la tristeza y el dolor de la perdida. Ella con el corazón roto tomo una cuchilla y se lo enterró en el corazón bañando de sangre el lugar donde el youkai había muerto… mientras agonizaba… la flor que tenía en las manos bañada en su sangre fue rodeada por una extraña luz que era el alma de youkai que venía por ella… ella le dijo que lo amaría siempre y que quería estar con él… luego de eso, los monjes y aldeanos vieron cómo se convirtió en una flor roja con en centro dorado y la estrella del horizonte brillo de una manera espectacular sellando el pacto de amor de ambos. Días después el terrateniente se mató por la culpa y la aldea fue bautizada como Hana, lo que ambos amantes cuidaban con todo su amor, eran las flores de los campos donde ellos dos se veían… haciendo de su promesa y de esta aldea, un lugar especial para aquellos amantes que a pesar de las dificultades, podían estar juntos y ser bendecidos por aquellos que murieron por estar juntos en la eternidad"_

-es una historia maravillosa…- dijo Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos. Producto de la conmoción Kagome estaba abrazada al hombre quien escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de ella- se parece a Romeo y Julieta…

- quienes son ellos?- pregunto Akito con curiosidad.

- ellos eran dos amantes… pero sus familias se odiaban a muerte y murieron para poder estar juntos, ya que sus familias jamás permitirían que ambos se amaran… es una historia muy triste, pero está llena de…

- romance…- Akito sonrió al ver como ella lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

- usted siempre termina las frases que yo le digo…- Kagome lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

- cuando una pareja termina la oración de otro…- le dijo Akito acercándose a Kagome lentamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

- es… amor del… bueno…- Kagome cerró los ojos y correspondió suavemente el beso que aquel apuesto hombre le daba.

Inuyasha estaba tratando de encontrar la manera de que Kagome lo perdonara cuando escucho toda la conversación que mantuvieron Kagome y Akito. Pero cuando vio como Kagome y el otro se besaban sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho que lo obligo a sujetárselo con la mano.

Kagome sentía todo a su alrededor. El beso que compartía era tierno y dulce, pero algo le faltaban a esos labios… Akito no tenía ese algo que ella necesitaba.

-lo lamento…- murmuro bajito- pero…

- yo lo se…- le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa- yo lo se… solo quería ayudarte…

- a qué?- le pregunto. El hombre la acerco a su pecho y la abrazo acariciando su cabeza con cariño.

- a que…- se acercó a su oreja para que solo ella escuchara- a que la persona que tu amas se dé cuenta de lo que eres… a que venga y te reclame como su mujer… todos necesitan un empujoncito… esta es mi forma de ayudarte por salvar a mi hijo… ahora aprovecha la atmosfera que rodea a Hana y has que el reconozca sus sentimientos…

- gracias- Kagome lo beso en la mejilla con mucho cariño. Y miro disimuladamente hacia donde sentía la presencia de Inuyasha, quien tenía su corazón sujeto con una mano y fruncía al ceño con una mirada mezcla de odio y dolor- gracias por todo…- le dijo subiendo un poco el tono de voz para que Inuyasha la escuchara.

- no hay de que querida… espero y pueda hacerte feliz…- Inuyasha se acercó rápidamente al escuchar aquello.

- tu no la podrás hacer feliz maldito humano del demonio!- le exclamo Inuyasha lleno de celos- más te vale que te alejes de ella- le amenazó con un gruñido. Kagome miraba la escena muda, no sabía que hacer al ver a Inuyasha tan molesto.

- o qué?- le reto Akito con calma- me mataras? Así piensas hacerla feliz? Negándole la oportunidad de conocer el amor?- Akito mantenía su expresión calma, cosa que exasperaba mas a Inuyasha, pero lo que lo enojaba mas era ver como ese sujeto sujetaba la mano de su Kagome como si fuera suya.

- no la toques!- le grito lleno de cólera- ella no te pertenece!

- y a ti si?- Inuyasha enmudeció al escuchar aquello. Era cierto, se dijo el hanyou. Kagome no era suya, él nunca la reclamo como suya, si no que al contrario, siempre la alejaba de él. Pero antes de decir nada vio como el hombre acercaba más a Kagome a su lado y se llenó de celos más poderosos que antes.

- si!- le grito seguro y enojado- ella es MIA! Que te quede claro! Ahora suéltala!- Kagome abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada y sintió su corazón latir con fuerza.

- que has dicho Inuyasha?- le pregunto Kagome en un hilo de voz.

- que… que tú eres… mía…- Inuyasha suavizo su expresión al mirar la cara de confusión de Kagome temiendo que a ella esas palabras la ofendieran. Akito sonrió y soltó la mano que mantenía atada a la de Kagome dándole un leve empujoncito hacia adelante para que se acercara a Inuyasha, quien ya no lo veía a él, sino que a Kagome- te… te molesta…- le pregunto agachando la mirada.

- Inuyasha…- Kagome miro a Akito y este solo asintió con una amplia sonrisa y guiño un ojo. Se alejó de ella a paso lento dejando que Kagome hablara a solas con el- yo…

- no lo digas!- exclamo Inuyasha muerto de miedo- no quiero saber si… si es que tú ya no quieres estar… conmigo… solo dime… si a ese- escupió las palabras con odio y dolor- lo… amas…- Kagome lo miro con un nudo en el estómago al ver la mirada llena de sufrimiento del hanyou.

- la verdad es que no lo amo- le dijo con expresión calma. Inuyasha la vio fijamente a los ojos con esperanza- yo amo a otra persona…

- a quien amas?- le pregunto precipitadamente sin dejarla continuar.

- yo siempre he amado a otra persona… claro aunque sea un altanero, arrogante, enojón, malagradecido, celoso y abusivo- le dijo riendo bajito- pero esa persona tiene muchas cualidades… es atento, tierno, valiente, generoso, tiene un gran corazón y es confiable… y me hiso amarlo con todo mi corazón…- Kagome le sonrió y tomo las manos del hanyou entre las suyas- lo conoces? Porque yo creo que si…

- no me digas que es…- Kagome sonrió- Miroku?- pregunto con miedo. Kagome borro la sonrisa y lo miro con los ojos en blanco.

- tu sí que sabes matar una atmosfera especial y una confesión…- Inuyasha abrió los ojos a mas no poder al escuchar la palabra "confesión"

- entonces… esa persona es…

- tu Inuyasha… no es posible que con todo lo que hemos pasado pienses que yo amo a otra persona que no eres tu… no hay nadie más en el mundo al que yo pueda amar tanto como te amo a ti…- Kagome sonrió al ver el sonrojo de Inuyasha. Claro ella también se esforzaba por no sonrojarse, pero al ver la mirada de adoración que tenía Inuyasha hiso que su esfuerzo fuera nulo- no me veas así…- pidió en un murmullo- me miras igual a como me has visto haces algunas semanas… ya te dije que…

- te pone los pelos de punta- completo él sonriendo de forma seductora.

- así es… así que deja de…

- verte así…- Inuyasha la miro más intensamente- no lo hare… yo quiero verte así… y… también quiero borrar el rastro de ese estúpido humano que beso algo que no…

- le pertenecía…- esta vez fue el turno de Kagome de completar la oración y ver a Inuyasha de forma intensa- como borraras eso?

- yo creo que… - Inuyasha tomo el rostro de Kagome con ambas manos y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella con manos temblorosas. No es que fuera un experto, pero haría lo mejor para impresionarla- así…- unió sus labios besándola con ternura y pasión a la vez. Luego de un rato, Inuyasha paso su lengua por los labios de Kagome para pedir permiso de entrar, recibiendo como respuesta inmediata los labios entreabiertos de Kagome quien suspiro en medio del beso al ser besada con tanta hambre por parte de su amado hanyou- te amo Kagome… te amo, te amo… y no pienso dejarte…- le murmuro entre beso y beso el hanyou, haciendo que Kagome sonriera en medio del beso-"aunque te adelantaste… yo debí decírtelo primero…"- pensó el hanyou sintiendo los labios cálidos y dulces de su miko.

- ni yo…- Kagome lo abrazo por el cuello apegándolo más hacia ella, consiguiendo que el hanyou jadeara y se inclinara para sujetar las piernas de Kagome con las manos e hiciera que ella se abrazara a él con sus piernas- Inuyasha…- gimió ella en medio del beso hambriento de Inuyasha.

- Kagome… yo- el gimió al sentir el roce entre su miembro y la intimidad de Kagome aun teniendo sus ropas- no podré detenerme…- Inuyasha rompió el beso respirando agitadamente, apoyando su cara en el hueco del hombro y el cuello de ella- no… no puedo aguantar más… esto es… más fuerte que yo…- el hanyou sabía que la deseaba, pero tenía que tener el permiso de ella. Kagome aun era joven y no quería obligarla aunque por dentro se decía que era un estúpido por dejar pasar la oportunidad. La siguió besando con la misma hambre hasta que Kagome hablo con voz entrecortada.

- es mejor… que… vayamos con los demás…- dijo Kagome con dificultad besando el cuello del hanyou. Cuando el soltó sus piernas no pudo evitar dar un pequeño gemido al sentir algo duro apretarse con su vientre, pues él todavía la tenía muy cerca de sí.

- tienes… toda la razón… es mejor que nos vayamos…- beso a Kagome por última vez y lanzo un quejido al sentir un tirón en su entre pierna- mierda…- murmuro al sentir las pulsaciones en ese lugar.

- ya tranquilo Inuyasha… - Kagome acaricio las mejillas del hanyou con cariño y le sonrió para darle un poco de calma que ella tampoco poseía en exceso, pero le serbia para no ruborizarse y hablar como tonta, porque ella sabía muy bien que era aquello- "no por nada vengo de una época con libertades… pero eso no quita la vergüenza"- se dijo un poco sonrojada, trato de respirar con calma.

- pero…yo- Inuyasha se sonrojo al pensar en pedirle continuar aquello que hacían o mejor aún, aumentarlo. Las sensaciones que había sentido habían puesto todos sus sentidos alertas y las descargas que sentía recorrer su cuerpo eran placenteras y lo hacían sentirse bien, claro a excepción de las pulsaciones "ahí" pero por lo demás quería seguir y mandar al diablo a todos, menos a ella.

- sé que quieres seguir- Inuyasha se sorprendió por sus palabras y enrojeció de vergüenza- porque yo también lo quiero así- anuncio viendo la cara de sorpresa de él- aunque no lo creas… yo te deseo…-Kagome se mordió el labio para darse valor-" como dices algo asi! Qué clase de educación recibiste?"- se rio internamente por el rumbo de sus pensamientos y se dio valor para decirle al hanyou lo que pensaba- pero este no es lugar… ni es el momento… me entiendes? Debemos ir con los demás para mañana ayudar a los aldeanos con lo del festival mira que ellos están trabajando muy duro… prometo terminar lo que comenzamos ahora- Kagome tenía las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza de sus palabras-"dios soy una… no sé lo que soy… solo sé que me salve de golpe… por lo menos podre prepararme y asegurarme de que no tenga después un pequeño regalo de 9 meses… ahora Kagome calma… calma… que no note que estas desesperada y asustada a la vez"- se dijo internamente.

- yo también te deseo… y creo que tienes razón…- Inuyasha seguía sintiendo calor en su cuerpo pero disminuía poco a poco- pero si me prometes que… eso que estábamos… bueno tu entiendes… yo te prometo que daré lo mejor de mi…- Kagome sonrió avergonzada y asintió roja como un tomate.

- ahora vámonos…

"wow que noche! Y eso que ni siquiera pude hacer nada… solo me corrompido por la pasión de tenerla entre mis brazos y arrancársela a ese estúpido humano enclenque!


	4. Larga noche en Hana

**aqui les dejo otro capi!**

**ya queda uno mas y lo termino**

**wiiii ~.~ **

**jijiji**

**espero y les guste!**

**lamento muchisimo la demora de este fic**

**y de todos los demas! en verdad no tengo perdon u.u**

**pero espero este capi les gute y pueda reconpensar la tardanza**

**ya no molesto mas... jeje**

**disfruten!**

**NINA S/E  
**

* * *

Cap. IV: "Larga noche en Hana"

Después de nuestro encuentro, con Inuyasha acordamos dejarlo lo que hacíamos, para después del festival de Hana, así yo me prepararía, física y mentalmente para dar un GRAN paso- aunque a él no le dije que era para eso- de entregarme a él en cuerpo y alma.

Ahora había otro problema que descubrimos cuando llegamos a la gran mansión de la aldea. Miroku estaba muy deprimido y Shippou trataba junto con Kirara de animarlo. Yo sabía que estaba así por Sango y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada por impedirlo "o tal vez si" me dije con una leve sonrisa. Inuyasha lo vio de forma burlona y yo lo golpeé con mi codo causando una mueca de dolor que a mi parecer fue divertida.

-no es gracioso… perra- murmuro molesto. Yo lo vi de forma siniestra y decidí vengarme por lo de perra.

- sí lo es, para mí es muy gracioso… -hice una pausa dramática-… y…- lo mire fijamente para darle sinceridad a mis palabras- si soy una… perra… creo que mejor me iré con un hombre que sepa merecerme…- mire a nuestro alrededor y vi a muchos jovencitos mirarme con adoración- alguien sería tan amable de acompañarme?- pregunte de forma provocativa e inocente.

- yo la acompaño con gusto Miko sama- me dijo un joven apuesto, mayor que yo.

- con gusto la acompaño yo- me dijo otro muy guapo.

- déjeme acompañarla- me dijo otro.

- "por Kami es que en esta aldea solo hay jóvenes y hombres atractivos?"- me pregunte al ver a tantos hombres bellos acercarse a mi- muchas gracias… acepto su compañía, se ve que son amables y además muy GUAPOS…- resalte la última palabra con coquetería- espero que ustedes SI sepan tratar bien a una señorita- mire a Inuyasha despectivamente y vi los celos reflejados en su mirada ámbar. Sonreí con coquetería a los jovencitos que me veían con adoración- serian tan amables de mostrarme la aldea?- dije tratando de sonar indefensa y tierna.

-si!- me respondieron al unísono los jóvenes provocándome una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-"para que sepas lo que se siente"- me dije al ver como apretaba los puños y miraba a todos los hombres enojado. Me aleje de ahí siendo guiada por los hombres a una pequeña placilla donde había muchas plantas y flores aromáticas. donde estaba Sango sentada en un tronco destinado a ser una banca- me permiten?- pregunte con cortesía para que me dejaran a solas con mi amiga. Asintieron con una sonrisa y se alejaron dándonos privacidad- como estas Sango chan?- pregunte al ver su mirada perdida.

- muy bien Kagome chan- me respondió con una sonrisa.

- no estabas con el señor Takato?- le pregunte al mirar a nuestro alrededor.

- si… lo estaba…- me dijo mirando el cielo con la voz extraviada.

- te gusto?- le pregunte preocupada. Yo sabía que mi amiga amaba al monje Miroku, pero esos hombres eran demasiado increíbles para no sentir alguna atracción. No era que Inuyasha y el monje Miroku no fueran guapos, todo lo contrario, son increíblemente hermosos, sobre todo Inuyasha, pero… después de tantas cosas que han pasado, todo es posible no?

- ahhh- suspiro mi amiga mirando el suelo- no, no me gusto… es decir, es muy amable, el tipo de hombre de mis sueños… considerado, atento, guapo, gentil, respetuoso… pero llego demasiado tarde- sonrió de forma triste- porque ya estoy interesada en alguien que es todo lo contrario a lo que yo aspiraba en la vida…

- Jijiji- me reí de forma traviesa- sabes?- le pregunte de forma juguetona.

- qué?- me pregunto curiosa siguiéndome el juego.

- esto es una situación muy provechosa… pues- mire los ojos de Sango que se veían expectantes- así les daremos a los chicos un empujoncito para que hagan algo por agradarnos- sonreí traviesa al pensar en una idea que no me resultaba del todo descabellada.

- como podríamos hacer eso?- me pregunto con la mirada brillante- digo, hacer que… bueno ellos nos… cortejen- Sango se sonrojo tremendamente sujetándose las mejillas.

- dándoles celos… haciéndonos las coquetas y arreglándonos para el festival, pero no como unas cualquieras, por supuesto- le dije frunciendo el ceño ante lo último que dije- para que despabilen de una vez…

- pero los celos solo servirían contigo Kag-chan… Inuyasha es el que se pone como idiota cuando se pone celoso- mi amiga miro al suelo llena de tristeza, y ahí fue que recordé.

- eso no es cierto… si Miroku es un hombre, entonces también siente celos, y más si está interesado en ti… confía en mí, yo lo vi cuando te fuiste, se puso celoso, solo que él es más maduro que Inuyasha, además antes de venir aquí, lo vi todo deprimido en una esquina de la mansion… tal vez si hacemos algo y nos ponemos bonitas, haremos que por fin hagan algo para… mmm cortejarnos- le dije un poco avergonzada.

- suena descabellado…- me dijo frunciendo el ceño- pero me gusta la idea…- me sonrió con entusiasmo- cuando empezamos?- me pregunto con sus ojos brillantes.

- desde ya!- me dije poniéndome de pie- ya sé quien nos puede ayudar!- dije mirando al señor Akito Mitsuki que paseaba por los alrededores- Akito sama!- grite corriendo junto a Sango, a la cual tenía sujeta con mi brazo y me seguía el paso.

- dígame Kagome sama?- me pregunto con una cálida sonrisa mirándonos a Sango y a mí.

- necesito su ayuda…

000ooo-ooo000

La maldita de Kagome me había dejado… y no solo por un hombre cualquiera, sino que por VARIOS hombres. Qué demonios le pasaba? Después de lo… bueno de lo que casi paso entre nosotros se atrevía a dejarme por otros? Es que yo no era suficiente?

Pensé que yo le era atractivo… siempre lo creí… "arrogante" me dije internamente. Pero era cierto, la madre de Kagome me lo había dicho algunas veces y las amigas de Kagome igual me lo habían dicho. Por eso pensé que era suficiente. Pero viendo la situación anterior…

-maldita perra…- murmure lleno de celos. Pero jamás lo reconocería. Lo único que faltaba era que el maldito de Kouga llegara. Ese Ookami malnacido arruinaría todo como siempre lo hacía cada vez que venía y decía que Kagome era su mujer…-grrrr- gruñí furioso.

- oye perro… Miroku está mal…- me dijo Shippou jalando de la manga de mi haori- no ha cortejado a las jovencitas o ha hecho nada indebido desde que se fue Sango… estoy preocupado…- mire e Miroku que estaba en el rincón de la habitación con la mirada ida y haciendo círculos con el índice en el suelo.

- keh! Tanto le afecto que Sango lo ignorara?- le pregunte a Shippou. Él solo asintió mirándome fijamente- y que quieres que haga yo?- le pregunte con un poco de fastidio.

- tu pasas por lo mismo que él… vi como Kagome te dejo por esos jóvenes… tú tienes experiencia siendo desplazado- lo ultimo dicho por el enano, lo dijo con burla lo que me produjo rencor, pues sabía que tenía razón.

- yo no fui desplazado!- le grite con coraje.

- y entonces el que Kagome te haya dejado por otros como lo llamas?- me dijo sin quitar la sonrisa burlona de su rostro aumentando mi coraje.

- cállate- le espete. Sabía que tenía razón. Pero no se la daría.

- Inuyasha!- grito Shippou- mira…- murmuro apuntando hacia el jardín- Miroku tu igual!- le exclamo. Miroku que había estado tieso todo el maldito rato, se ponía de pie con velocidad y miro en la dirección que Shippou señalaba- Kagome y Sango están…

- con otros…- dijimos Miroku y yo al unísono al ver como las chicas estaban rodeadas de hombres que les sonreían felices de ser tomados en cuenta por chicas tan lindas.

- "yo pensé eso?"- me dije. Pero era verdad. Las chicas eran bellas, pero sobre todo Kagome. Sango tenía unos 18 años de edad y para su edad era muy bella, pero Kagome que era más pequeña, ya que solo tenía 15, prometía y era más hermosa, tenía un cuerpo que... Ya me la imaginaba yo más adulta- "por Kami!"- exclame al sentir una dureza en mi hakama, muchas imágenes de lo que habíamos tenido hace algunas horas con Kagome aparecieron, pero ahora me la imaginaba sin nada puesto y eso si que era tentador, no necesitaba mucho de mi imaginación, ya que aunque jamás lo reconocería yo… bueno la había espiado muchas veces cuando se bañaba, claro que Miroku no lo sabe, ya que siempre decía que iría por leña y después iba por los arboles hacia donde ella estaba. La sola visión de su cuerpo desnudo causo un tirón dentro de mi ropa- mierda!- grite y apreté los ojos al sentir mi entrepierna cada vez más dura y es que las imágenes iban y venían mostrando todo tipo de escenas donde me tenía a mi sobre el delicioso cuerpo de Kagome y a ella gimiendo mi nombre- esto es doloroso- pensé en voz alta apretando mis manos.

- ni que lo digas amigo… nos están traicionando frente a nuestra nariz- me dijo Miroku con una mirada sombría que me dio escalofrió. Pero luego su rostro cambio y me miro fijamente- vaya, vaya, vaya… a que se debe eso- me dijo de forma pervertida apuntando a mi entrepierna- no me digas que es porque tienes que hacer tus necesidades porque no te lo voy a creer…- su sonrisa era pervertida en extremo.

- yo… yo…- no sabía que mierda decir- "es porque estaba viendo a Kagome en mi mente, desnuda y a mi merced mientras la hacia mía en cada envestida"- no… mala idea. Por dos cosas: la primera, solo alimentaria la perversión y la burla de mi amigo. Y la segunda pues… mi erección creció aun más con el pensamiento.

- el silencio otorga amigo mío… era la Kagome sama la que estaba en tu pensamiento?- me pregunto sin quitar la sonrisa.

- si… digo no, digo… aj!- Miroku solo sonrió más ampliamente- no te atrevas a decirle a alguien- le amenacé. Fue lo único que se me paso por la mente.

- no lo haría… eres un hombre y yo te entiendo… pero… me lo debes contar todo, y cuando digo todo es TODO- estaba perdido…

- oigan tarados!- exclamo Shippou.

- que quieres?- pregunte en un gruñido.

- mientras ustedes hablaban Kagome y Sango se fueron con Akito y Takato! Ahora si las perdieron porque se abrazaron y casi se dan un beso en…- pero de repente Shippou callo. Y yo sabía porque. Miroku y yo lo miramos con una flama de odio en los ojos- no me maten- pidió juntando sus manitas- yo solo digo lo que veo… ellas se fueron…

- donde…- pregunto Miroku sin quitar la expresión aterradora.

- no me fije…- respondió temblando Shippou.

- porque no lo hiciste?- le pregunte sombríamente. Shippou ya no podía temblar más.

- porque apenas se fueron les avisé a ustedes, pero no me escuchaban! Estaban conversando y no me prestaban atención lo juro!- exclamo muerto de miedo.

- maldita sea!...- grite. Pero… escuche algo, al igual que Miroku. Unas risas se escuchaban en el pasillo de la mansión. Miramos rápidamente hacia la puerta y la vimos deslizarse- Kagome…- murmure cuando la vi con una sonrisa tan grande y tan hermosa que me robo el aliento.

- bueno señoritas, aquí están sanas y salvas- dijo el maldito humano del demonio.

- gracias Akito sama… Sango y yo estamos muy agradecidas… ya sabe por _todo…_- cuando dijo todo… lo hiso de una manera tan sugerente que hiso que me hirviera la sangre en mis venas de la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

- ya saben, mi hermano y yo estamos para ayudarlas en lo que necesiten… - dijo el hermano del maldito humano de demonio.

- estoy tan agradecida por todo…- dijo Sango con la mirada brillante.

- como no ayudar a jovencitas tan hermosas como ustedes? Qué clase de caballeros seriamos…- dijo el humano del demonio.

- "lo voy a matar!"- grito mi mente. Pero como si Kagome fuera adivina me miro de forma fría como advirtiéndome "si lo tocas tragas tierra de por vida". Así que me mordí la lengua.

- lamento si que tengan todos que dormir en la misma habitación- el ultimo comentario me hiso tragar duro. Dormir en la misma habitación con Kagome? Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado… no me creía capaz de controlarme, no sabiendo que estaría tan cerca de mi- eso no me lo esperaba…

- no se preocupe… mientras pueda poner algo para separar al habitación… será mas que suficiente… quédese tranquilo…- Kagome tomo las manos del maldito humano del demonio (le quedo gustando la palabrita para Akito… ese es Inu! XD) y lo miro con admiración- ya hace mucho por nosotros al recibirnos y darnos alojamiento…

- de forma honesta- Sango le lanzo una mirada fría a Miroku quien agacho la cabeza- Kagome-chan tiene razón… hacen mucho por nosotros…

- no es molestia… si necesitan algo no duden en decirnos… están en su casa…- Takato beso las manos de Sango quien se sonrojo y sonrió.

- espero que descansen… mañana es nuestro festival y esperamos que lo disfruten…- el maldito humano del demonio beso las manos de Kagome y la miro con ternura.

- más de lo que espera Akito sama…- Kagome agito la mano en son de despedida y los humanos se fueron de la habitación- ahhh…- suspiro Kagome con cansancio- ya es tarde… es mejor que descansemos para mañana Sango- chan! Nos espera un día muy interesante…

- ni que lo digas Kagome-chan!- exclamo Sango con el mismo entusiasmo que Kagome había usado para decir todo aquello- ustedes no se queden ahí! Salgan! Kagome y yo nos vamos a cambiar así que fuera!- Miroku y yo lo hicimos al instante.

-"por Kami esta será una larga noche…"- me dije cuando entramos. El olor de Kagome estaba tan cerca de mí que me era difícil dejar de imaginarla. Estaba a un metro de mí, lo único que nos separaba era la pequeña pared que habían traído hace unas horas, solo debía pasar por un lado y ya estaría con Kagome… pero no podía… y lo peor era que yo quería… deseaba estar en este momento con ella… su maldito olor me traía mas que trastornado y solo podía pensar en tomarla- "la perversión de Miroku es contagiosa"- sonreí ante lo último. Eso era mitad cierto. Porque antes de que él apareciera, yo ya espiaba a Kagome cuando se bañaba.

- ya duérmete…- murmuro Miroku con los ojos cerrados.

- no puedo- le dije en voz baja- es por lo de la tarde… no me deja dormir…- le confesé con un poco de vergüenza. Mientras las chicas se cambiaban aproveche de hablar con Miroku sobre mi "pequeño problema", él tenía más experiencia, quizás me pudiera ayudar. Sacudí mi cabeza- "no! No estoy dispuesto a ayudarme como me dijo… prefiero cualquier otra cosa a… andarme toqueteando pensando que es Kagome la que lo hace… eso sería patético!"- me dije.

- tú no seguiste mi consejo ahora no te quejes- me dijo con voz divertida.

- cállense de una maldita vez!- grito Sango desde el otro lado enojada.

- ella tiene razón! Hay personas que queremos dormir profundamente!- le siguió Kagome molesta.

- dejen de hacer ruido!- grito Shippou con voz adormilada.

- ya!- les dije enojado.

Esta sería una larga noche… demasiado larga si seguía como estaba…

Suspire con resignación…

Seria una larga noche….


	5. Festival de Hana

**bueno... me demore pero aqui esta el ultimo capitulo de este fic...**

**hoy entre al colegio... otra vez... :( jeje**

**pero me diverti ^^**

**un beso a todas y gracias!**

**ADVERTENCIA: este capi contiene escenas del tipo LEMON explicito**

**si no eres mayor no lo leas y si lo haces no me hago responsable por emorragias nasales jejejee**

**dusfruten!**

**NINA S/E  
**

* * *

Cap. V: "festival de Hana"

Cuando me desperté en la mañana, Kagome ya no estaba en la habitación ni tampoco el panel para separarnos en el lugar. Olfatee el lugar para saber si había ocurrido algo, pero al parecer todo estaba igual que siempre. Me restregué los ojos y vi que Miroku se estaba poniendo de pie.

-oe …- lo llame. Miroku me vio curioso- sabes donde se fueron?

- ni idea Inuyasha… me desperté hace poco- Shippo se levanto de forma perezosa.

- porque tu estas aquí?- le pregunte al verlo junto a Miroku- que no estabas durmiendo con Kagome?

- si… pero desperté aquí…- Shippou se restregó los ojos y luego los abrió de forma desmesurada- hoy es el festival de Hana!- exclamo lleno de entusiasmo.

- y?- le pregunte fastidiado- "de seguro la perra estará con ese maldito humano del demonio"- pensé con coraje.

- buen día!- exclamaron las chicas con las bandejas de la comida.

- buen día Kagome sama… Sango- Miroku hiso una reverencia y la escruto con la mirada. Sango se sonrojo- a que se debe esto?

- bueno… las mujeres que atienden la mansión están ocupadas…- Kagome contesto a la pregunta dejando la bandeja en el piso- deberán desayunar aquí ya que la sala principal está siendo arreglada- ella se puso de pie y miro a Sango de forma extraña.

- así que nos reuniremos dentro de dos horas…- Sango dejo la bandeja en el suelo y nos miro a todos- coman que después deben ir a la sala donde nos recibieron…- Sango salió de la habitación. Pero antes de que Kagome saliera mi voz la detuvo.

- y tu dónde vas?- le pregunte. Luego pensé que había sonado como si fuera su padre.

- ayudaremos a las mujeres y nos arreglaremos para el festival… comienza en la tarde y debemos estar listas- entrecerré los ojos y me cruce de brazos.

- no importa lo que hagas… seguirás igual que siempre- mire a Miroku y él me hacía gestos para arreglar mis palabras, fue ahí que me di cuenta de lo que dije- quiero decir que…

- ya entiendo…- Kagome lo miro de forma fría- vete al diablo! Osuwari!- y salío de la habitación echando chispas por los ojos- "maldito engreído! Si supiera lo que le espera… pero ya lo verá…"

- amigo… cuando aprenderás a ser más prudente con tus comentarios…- Miroku lo miro de forma desaprobatoria.

- yo no quería decir que se vería fea! Yo…- Inuyasha se sonrojo furiosamente y hablo bajito- quería decir que hiciera lo que hiciera se vería hermosa igual…- Miroku se sorprendió, para luego poner una expresión pervertida.

- vaya, vaya, vaya! Miren nada mas Inuyasha está creciendo! Que paso ayer que ahora reconoces las cosas evidentes de forma abierta?- Inuyasha agacho la mirada. No quería verlo, de solo recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior su entrepierna le dolía y sentía muchísimo calor- así que eso pasó…- Inuyasha lo miro interrogante y Miroku solo apunto a su entrepierna.

- no es lo que piensas!- le grito avergonzado- bueno… casi, pero no paso nada!- se apresuro a decir al ver que Miroku iba a hablar.

- así que las cosas con Kagome sama están más avanzadas…- la sonrisa de Miroku desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido- Sango y yo seguimos igual que siempre…

- no… no sé qué decirte Miroku… ahora estamos igual que antes… Kagome se volvió a enojar conmigo y de seguro me odia… el maldito humano del demonio debe estar con ella ahora haciéndose el "hombre del año" y…- Inuyasha recordó el beso que Kagome compartió con Akito- de seguro ya lo escogió a él…

- amigo…- Miroku lo miro de forma seria- a mi me consta que Kagome sama te ama… así que no temas por nada, si ustedes estuvieron a punto de vivir algo maravilloso eso quiere decir que eres el escogido, las mujeres solo escogen a un hombre especial para ellas para llegar tan lejos así que calma…- Inuyasha lo miro agradecido.

- tu tampoco entonces pierdas la fe…- Miroku lo miro sin entender- Sango ya dijo que sería la madre de tus cachorros así que no creo que quiera romper su promesa…- ambos se dieron un apretón de manos y se dieron una sonrisa para darse ánimos.

-"de que estarán hablando?"- se pregunto Shippo que escucho toda la conversación y no entendió nada.

- los señores Mitsuki los esperan- anuncio una jovencita luego de una hora. Inuyasha y Miroku se pusieron de pie y se miraron con una fría determinación pensando lo mismo.

-"ellos no nos las van a quitar"

-enseguida vamos…- anuncio Miroku con una mirada brillante- "te voy a demostrar Sango que soy tu mejor opción"- pensó seguro de sí mismo.

-"te voy a probar Kagome… que soy mucho mejor que ese débil humano… hoy sabrás de lo que soy capaz por ti"- ambos avanzaron a paso seguro. Después de caminar un poco llegaron a una sala acogedora donde les indicaron que se sentaran en uno de los almohadones. Al rato apareció Akito y su hermano Takato con una brillante e iluminada sonrisa que hicieron que la rabia y los celos de ambos hombres explotara- "maldito humano del demonio… no vas a ganar"- Inuyasha se irguió en una pose orgullosa en su asiento y miro fijamente a Akito- no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya…- le dijo Inuyasha fríamente. Akito entendiendo el mensaje solo sonrió más ampliamente.

- como lo sabes?- le pregunto sin una pisca de nerviosismo cosa que hiso enojar mas al hanyou.

- porque aunque hagas cualquier cosa para atraer a Kagome a ti, ella no te va a amar como me ama a mi- Inuyasha sonrió de forma arrogante. Shippo estaba boquiabierto, jamás había escuchado a Inuyasha hablar de esa manera tan segura, se sentía orgulloso de él.

- eso está por verse…- Akito tomo asiento frente a Inuyasha y su hermano hiso lo mismo- no es verdad Takato?

- así es… además hoy es el festival de Hana y esta aldea está rodeada por una atmosfera especial que ayuda en este tipo de propósitos caballeros- Takato miro a Miroku como desafiándolo y este apretó los puños muerto de rabia- en un día como hoy hace muchos años nació la leyenda de la aldea de Hana…

- pero eso no les servirá- le dijo Miroku secamente- deben saber caballeros, que las damas que nos acompañan ya tienen hombres que puede cuidarlas y velan por su bienestar…

- pero no las complacen…- dijo Takato seriamente.

- ni las hacen sentir seguras- remato Akito. Por dentro ambos hermanos estaban complacidos, su plan estaba saliendo a las mil maravillas- no creen que si ellas estuvieran seguras de su amor no se hubieran dejado cortejar por otros?- eso fue como un balde de agua fría para ambos hombres del grupo buscador de fragmentos.

- además me consta que no las complacen… ya que cuando las cortejamos se veía bastante felices- Takato hacia un esfuerzo por no reír. Las chicas habían tenido una buena idea. Por fin estos sujetos harían algo por ellas.

- pero todo cambia- dijo Inuyasha con seguridad levantando un poco el tono de voz.

- te propongo algo Inuyasha…Miroku esto también va para usted- dijo Akito tranquilamente. Ambos hombres asintieron- si en el festival no consiguen hacerlas sentir felices, renunciaran a sus privilegios con ellas y las dejaran libres de ataduras…- Inuyasha y Miroku tragaron duro- pero…- continuo Akito- si logran algo que jamás habían hecho… nosotros les rebelaremos el secreto de Hana y… no seremos estorbos…

- es un trato?- pregunto Takato estirando su mano hacia Miroku para sellar el desafío. Miroku no lo dudo y apretó la mano dada. Inuyasha y Akito hicieron lo mismo.

- trato- dijeron Inuyasha y Miroku al unísono.

- ya están…- anuncio una joven abriendo la puerta corrediza.

- hazlas pasar…- anuncio Akito sonriendo. La mujer hiso una reverencia y al rato entraron dos jóvenes envueltas en unos hermosos kimonos que las hacían ver realmente hermosas. Sango tenía puesto un kimono azul con flores de campanita de color dorado, su obi era de color amarillo, su cabello estaba tomado en una semi coleta dejando su largo cabello castaño suelto hasta las caderas, tenía un leve maquillaje y un tierno sonrojo. Miroku no daba crédito a la mujer que tenia frente a sus ojos.

-"bellísima"- solo eso pudo pensar al verla caminar lentamente hacia Takato que se puso de pie para darle su brazo.

- estas preciosa- le dijo Takato a Sango que se sonrojo. Disimuladamente le cerró un ojo como señal. Sango solo asintió.

-"hermosa"- pensó Inuyasha al ver a Kagome con un kimono color rojo con flores de Sakura de color rosa, su obi era de color crema, su cabello esta igual al de Sango y dejaba que las puntas se movieran libre con sus ondulaciones, sus labios maquillados de color rojo como su vestido y una sombra rosa en sus parpados la hacían una horrible tentación para Inuyasha quien no le podía quitar la vista de encima. Kagome camino lentamente hacia Akito que repitió la acción de su hermano y asintió de forma aprobatoria. Kagome se sonrojo y sonrió con nerviosismo.

- esplendida…- le dijo Akito con galantería- permítame que le haga compañía en el festival…

- claro…- le dijo Kagome con un sonrojo pero con seguridad- nos vemos en el festival- les dijo a los chicos que se quedaron pasmados al ver como salían de la sala sin ellos.

- que fue eso?- pregunto Inuyasha confundido.

- nos están ganando Inuyasha!- le dijo Miroku precipitadamente- ve por Kagome sama! Antes de que te la quiten! Yo voy por Sango!- Miroku salío rápidamente siendo seguido de Inuyasha que comenzó a olfatear el aire buscando a su amada niña.

- los adultos siempre van con prisa…- se dijo Shippo mirando a Kirara quien permanecía muy tranquila- no es así?- le pregunto. Solo recibió un maullido de asentimiento- lo sabia…

Inuyasha no podía encontrar a Kagome por ninguna parte. Había tantos olores que hacían de la fragancia de Kagome algo imperceptible. Además Kagome olía a flores de cerezo y la aldea estaba también rodeada de flores, como encontrarla así? La busco con la vista y la vio sosteniendo un ramo de flores y hablando de forma cómplice con el maldito humano del demonio (como lo llamaba él) y vio como este le explicaba quien sabe que cosas, solo podía verla asentir de forma nerviosa. Inuyasha se enfado y por primera vez reconoció que estaba celoso. Ese humano había logrado todo lo que a él le había costado tanto… hacerla feliz. Se alejo de ahí muerto de rabia consigo mismo, al parecer había perdido el trato.

Se alejo lo más que pudo y llego a una pequeña laguna que estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros del festival. Miro a su alrededor y estaba rodeado de flores con aromas muy dulces. Una flor le llamo la atención, era de color roja con el centro de color dorado. Olía muy dulce e inevitablemente recordó el aroma de Kagome. Se sintió deshecho y miro las estrellas. Al perecer había pasado ya mucho tiempo y comenzaba a oscurecerse. Se acostó en el césped mirando el cielo, siendo testigo del cambio de colores y de cómo las estrellas se iluminaban más.

-Kagome…- dijo en un suspiro. Que estaría haciendo ahora? Se pregunto.

- me llamabas?- se sentó rápidamente mirando hacia su derecha. Kagome estaba de pie inclinada hacia él y le sonreí de forma dulce. Se reprendió a sí mismo por estar tan distraído. Al ver que no le contestaría Kagome siguió hablando- que hacías aquí tan solo?

- trataba de pensar…- Inuyasha la miro fijamente y se perdió en la mirada achocolatada de Kagome quien lo miraba con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos- quieres sentarte a mi lado?- le pregunto de forma tímida. Kagome se enterneció con su petición y solo se sentó lo más cerca que pudo de él, sin llegar a tocarlo.

- en que pensabas?- le pregunto con curiosidad juntando sus manos en sus regazo. Inuyasha pensó bien la pregunta, y… decidió que por una vez en su vida, él seria valiente y sincero con sus sentimientos y tomaría la iniciativa ((al fin! XD))

- en ti…- le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Kagome abrió los suyos con sorpresa y sintió su pulso acelerarse.

- oye no tienes por qué mentir- le dijo con una risita- "que divertido… pensé que hablaba en serio"- pensó sin dejar de reír.

- no estoy mintiendo…- le dijo de forma seria- te digo la verdad…

- Inuyasha ya no sigas…- le advirtió Kagome sin poder creerlo. Es verdad que casi… bueno que casi tenían algo muy serio, pero aun pensaba que Inuyasha no la amaba lo suficiente como para pensar en ella en la soledad.

- por qué diablos no me crees?- le pregunto exasperado- te estoy diciendo la verdad Kagome… estaba pensando en ti…- Kagome quería creer y al mismo tiempo se sentía confundida. Había tramado todo esto con los hermanos Mitsuki para atraer la atención de Inuyasha y ahora le daba miedo… estúpido verdad?

- es que es demasiado…- pero fue callada por un beso de Inuyasha que no pudo soportar más mirar sus labios rojos y se levanto solo para poder estar frente a ella. Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente para luego cerrarlos y enrollar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha que la apretó más a su pecho.

- solo tu…- le dijo Inuyasha en un jadeo sin dejar de besarla- habitas en mis pensamientos Kagome…- Kagome lo apretó mas contra ella para sentir que no era un sueño- solo tú me importas y no quiero perderte…- Inuyasha se separo de ella para mirarla a los ojos- "es ahora o nunca"- se dio valor para decirle todo lo que pensaba- quiero que estés conmigo para siempre… que me dejes, aunque yo no pueda ofrecerte mucho, me dejes amarte… mi corazón, mi alma siempre serán tuyos, es lo único que puedo ofrecerte…

- Inuyasha…- Kagome sonrió y dejo escapar un par de lágrimas de felicidad. Se abrazo al hanyou y lo beso como si la vida se le fuera en ello- y yo no pido más que eso Inuyasha… solo quiero que me ames… con eso yo sería más que feliz- Inuyasha se sintió feliz y complacido. Pero nada lo preparo para sentir a Kagome sobre él. Sin darse cuenta se encontraba sentado con las piernas extendidas y con Kagome sentada a horcajadas sobre él besándolo con pasión. No lo pensó y solo la abrazo de la cintura moviendo sus manos desde ahí hacia su espalda para que se apegara mas a él.

-estás segura?- le pregunto. Aunque la pregunta tenía doble sentido. Kagome solo asintió y volvió a sentarse moviéndose de forma provocativa sobre la entrepierna de Inuyasha- Kag… Kagome- gimió Inuyasha al sentir el roce de sus cuerpos- deja que..- volvió a gemir al sentir a Kagome moverse sobre él haciendo que volvieran a rozarse- deja que te haga mía…- pidió tomándola de la cadera para que se apretara contra su atormentado miembro.

- yo siempre lo he sido Inuyasha… no necesitas permiso…- Inuyasha sonrió y con manos temblorosas dirigió sus manos hacia la parte superior del kimono para que se comenzara a deslizar por sus hombros.

Kagome no se quedo quieta y comenzó a sacar el haori y el kosode de Inuyasha a la vez. Tenía muchísima vergüenza, pero tenía más curiosidad y deseo que cualquier otra cosa. Cuando le saco las prendas contemplo el amplio pecho de su amado hanyou dándole un beso en el centro de su pecho haciendo que Inuyasha soltara un ronco gemido por sus caricias. Inuyasha saco el obi de Kagome y comenzó a abrir su kimono dejando a Kagome semi desnuda sobre él. Miro los senos firmes y grandes e Kagome y le parecieron a simple vista suaves y deliciosos. Pero tenía miedo de tocar y Kagome lo noto. Tomo una mano de Inuyasha entre la suya y lo guio a su seno derecho para que la tocara. Inuyasha sintió como el bulto de su hakama crecía mas llegando incluso a dolerle. Solto un jadeo y acerco su rostro al otro seno y lo aprisiono en su boca para saborearlo, Kagome solto un gemido lleno de placer y acaricio con ambas manos las orejas de Inuyasha sintiendo como se estremecía con sus caricias.

Luego de estar con un seno se dirigió al otro para repetir las acciones anteriores. Lo lamio, lo mordió, jalo el pezón con suavidad y succiono como si fuera un bebé sintiéndose desfallecer con la dulzura de su piel. Kagome tomo en su boca una de las orejas e hiso lo mismo que el hanyou le hacía. Instintivamente comenzó a mecerse sobre Inuyasha provocando una fricción entre ellos. Inuyasha solto su pecho para tomar las caderas de Kagome y hacer que se moviera más rápido como si la estuviera envistiendo. Kagome solo sentía como sus bragas rozaban de manera deliciosa el bulto de la hakama de Inuyasha. Quería… ella quería también tocarlo y dirigió sus manos temblorosas al cinto que mantenía sujeta la hakama soltándolo rápidamente. Contuvo la respiración al ver el miembro erguido y duro de su hanyou. Apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha sin mirarlo más de lo debido dándose valor para seguir.

-tócame…- le pidió Inuyasha de forma ronca y suplicante- tócame…- le pidió atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios dándole placenteras corrientes a Kagome.

No espero a que se lo pidiera, con una de sus manos acaricio el pecho de su amado y con la otra rodeo su miembro escuchando el gemido de Inuyasha. Lo apretó con un poco mas de fuerza, sin llegar a lastimarlo, sintiendo como su amado se tensaba ante su toque y apoyaba sus manos en la tierra para sostenerse. Kagome sintiéndose poderosa, comenzó a deslizar su mano por la longitud de la virilidad del hanyou escuchando los roncos gemidos y gruñidos de un excitado y complacido hanyou. Movió su mano de arriba hacia abajo primero lentamente como un experimento, para luego aumentar el ritmo al ver como conseguía mas gemidos de Inuyasha. Cuando este sentía que no podía mas, aparto la mano de Kagome suavemente con una de las suyas, respirando agitadamente. Kagome se estremeció al ver la mirada brillante y llena de deseo de Inuyasha quien la beso y literalmente la devoró con sus labios, preso del deseo y la desesperación. Guio una de sus manos hacia las bragas que lo separaban de ese atrayente aroma de su mujer y sin ningún preámbulo, destrozo la tela con sus garras. Cuando la libero de la estorbosa prenda comenzó a acariciar el centro de su mujer, la abrazo con su mano libre por la cintura para que no se separara de él, y se deleito con los fuertes gemidos llenos de placer de su amada. La sintió retorcerse y guio uno de sus dedos al interior de su niña, lo deslizo hacia dentro y luego hacia afuera para luego repetir la acción repetidas veces aumentando la velocidad a medida que los gemidos de Kagome aumentaban de volumen. Metió un segundo dedo y sintió a su entrepierna dar un tirón al percatarse de la estreches de las paredes de su amada y de lo húmedo y caliente que se encontraba el interior de su amada mujer. Sintió como de pronto las paredes interiores de Kagome se cerraban entorno a sus dedos y sintió la presión en su bajo vientre como si algo quisiera salir de él. Kagome comenzó a moverse con más velocidad y pudo escuchar su grito al llegar al orgasmo, él mismo solto uno cuando sintió como su vida salía de su cuerpo, sintió un liquido caliente en sus dedos y como sus paredes le apretaban sus dedos haciendo él también se sintiera en la gloria solo por sentir, oler y escuchar a su amada.

El olor lo embriagaba y se sentía en otro lugar muy lejos de ahí. Saco sus dedos del interior cálido de Kagome y lamio sus dedos para probar el sabor del lugar que olía tan bien, cuando lo Provo sintió como su miembro se endurecía otra vez. La mujer sabia endemoniadamente bien, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa, Kagome tomo su miembro entre sus manos y miro a Inuyasha fijamente a los ojos, Inuyasha se perdió en esas lagunas chocolate y le sonrió acariciando una de sus mejillas y su cintura con su otra mano.

-te amo Inuyasha…- le dijo Kagome con sentimiento y seguridad.

- yo también te amo Kagome… más que a nada en este mundo- la beso por última vez de forma pausada y dulce y suspiro contra sus labios cuando sintió como su miembro era atrapado en el interior de Kagome. Ambos soltaron un gemido cuando llego al fondo, por dolor y placer a la vez, Kagome sintió como la partía por dentro (a pesar de que era ella la que se estaba sujetando con sus piernas y se movía hacia abajo) y sintió el placer de sentirlo en su interior. Inuyasha sintió como su delicada carne se quemaba en la cálida humedad del interior de su mujer y al mismo tiempo se sintió el placer al ser atrapado y apretado por las paredes de Kagome. Inuyasha llevo sus manos a las caderas de Kagome para guiarla en un movimiento lento y pausado para que se acostumbrara a al intrusión. Con fuerza y velocidad, se hinco en el pasto para luego sentarse sobre sus talones para poder darse impulso con sus piernas y cadera.

Al cabo de un rato, comenzaron a aumentar el ritmo de las envestidas, pasando a ser salvajes y apasionadas en extremo, cortándoles de vez en cuando la respiración. Inuyasha apoyo un brazo en el piso y se inclino hacia delante, llevando la espalda de Kagome contra el pasto. Cuando estuvo sobre ella, apoyo peso en un brazo y con el otro sujeto la cadera de Kagome para presionarla contra él. Kagome rodeo la cintura de Inuyasha para hacer de su unión más profunda haciendo que Inuyasha diera un gruñido fiero y muy ronco. Pronto la velocidad y la fuerza volvieron a aumentar de manera considerable, al igual que los jadeos y los gemidos que se transformaban luego en gritos de placer. Cuando sentían que ya estaban a punto de tocar el cielo, entrelazaron sus manos y se besaron ahogando un grito lleno de placer y satisfacción en la boca del otro.

Kagome grito el nombre de Inuyasha cuando se separaron, sintió como la llenaba por dentro y se sintió plenamente feliz y completa. Inuyasha sintió como las paredes de Kagome lo apretaban dolorosa y deliciosamente a la vez que el grito que contenía el nombre de la persona amada salía de su boca y dirigía sus colmillos al cuello de su mujer para dejarle su marca en el hombro.

-te amo…- le dijo Inuyasha en un jadeo recuperando el aliento.

- yo mas…- Kagome lo abrazo contra ella y de forma muda pidió un nuevo beso. él no se hiso de rogar y la beso con calma y lleno de amor. Salío del interior de Kagome de forma lenta haciendo que ambos sintieran un hormigueo. Se sentó y busco con la mirada su haori para cubrirlos de la fresca brisa. Cuando lo encontró, los tapo a ambos y la abrazo contra su pecho besando con devoción sus manos y su frente.

- nunca voy a dejar de amarte…- prometió mirándola a los ojos y besando sus labios con calma y devoción.

- menos yo Inuyasha… te amo demasiado…

Miraron juntos los fuegos artificiales y Kagome comenzó a contarle lo que había visto en el festival. Luego de un rato abrazados, comenzaron a vestirse. Cuando estuvieron listos se besaron con pasión otra vez y al separarse se vieron con una sonrisa cómplice. Llegaron juntos a disfrutar de la compañía y las actuaciones de los aldeanos, además de la comida. Inuyasha jamás solto la mano de Kagome y esta, por su parte, está feliz de que así fuera. Diviso a la distancia a Akito y le hiso una señal de victoria con sus dedos, Akito sonrió complacido y pidió que detuvieran la música.

-el festival del día de hoy, es uno de los más importantes de la aldea…- dijo Akito con voz solemne- tiene muchos significados… el nacimiento de la aldea… una forma de agradecer a nuestros visitantes por salvarnos… pero sobre todo- Akito miro a Inuyasha y a Kagome y les sonrió con cariño- para conmemorar el amor entre las personas… propongo un brindis por todas las parejas de enamorados y que esta aldea y su magia cuide de cada uno de ellos… dándoles protección…- todos levantaron sus vasos y los extendieron hacia delante. Inuyasha y Kagome que habían recibido los suyos no pudieron evitar mirarse y sonreír de forma boba.

Al rato vieron a Miroku junto con Sango, que tenían una amplia sonrisa en sus bocas y también estaban tomados de la mano. Shippo estaba jugando con otros niños a perseguir a Kirara. Kagome no podía estar más agradecida con Akito y con la aldea de Hana. El festival había sido hermoso y muy divertido, sin contar con lo que paso en la laguna de la aldea, había podido lograr su objetivo, saberse amada por el hanyou de sus sueños, el dueño único de su corazón. Costó mucho que diera el paso, pero lo hiso y ahora era su mujer bajo las leyes youkai- como él le había explicado mientras recorrían la aldea- le había dicho que se veía hermosa con el kimono y la había hecho sonrojar hasta la medula cuando le recordó y pidió que repitieran seguido lo del rio. Desfrutaron de la comida y de la compañía de los aldeanos hasta que fue muy tarde y se fueron a dormir.

Esta vez, Akito les tenia a los cuatro una sorpresa. Dos hermosas habitaciones para las dos parejas. Inuyasha debió admitir que Akito no era tan malo como pensaba. Y Miroku le agradeció a Takato por su ayuda.

Antes de dormir Kagome le explico el plan que tenia con Sango y en qué consistía. En la ayuda que le brindo Akito y como le consiguió los kimonos para que estuvieran hermosas para atraer su atención. Al final, Inuyasha se había sentido parte de una muy buena estrategia por parte de su mujer, y se sintió feliz al saber de lo que era capaz Kagome por él y solo por ÉL. Repitieron lo de la laguna esta vez de forma salvaje para luego caer rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo. Al día siguiente, seguirían con su búsqueda para atrapar a Naraku y la perla de Shikon.

0000000000000000

-muchísimas gracias Akito sama- le dijo Kagome realmente muy agradecida con el hombre.

- no tiene porque… era lo mínimo luego de haber ayudado a la aldea y a mi hijo….- el hombre le entrego una flor a Kagome la misma que Inuyasha había visto en la laguna y la misma que le había gustado a Kagome- aquí le dejo un recuerdo de la aldea y el festival de Hana… Kagome ahora le pertenece a usted y su compañero… es una flor que protege a los enamorados- Inuyasha se sonrojo y desvió la mirada cuando Akito lo miro. Este solo sonrió.

- muchas gracias…- Takato le dio una a Sango y esta junto con Miroku le agradeció toda la ayuda.

- nos vemos!- se despidieron todos retomando el camino para ir al sur en busca de su enemigo. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Los adultos estaban con deseos de luchar y vencer, para luego estar eternamente con la persona amada.

- ha sido el mejor festival al que he asistido en mi vida- dijo el pequeño Shippo emocionado sobre el hombro de Kagome. Esta le acaricio la cabeza y asintió.

- fue muy especial…- le dijo mirando a Inuyasha quien le sonrió enamorado.

- hubieron dificultades pero…- Miroku beso la mano de Sango con galantería- pero valio la pena quedarse y disfrutar del festival…- Sango sonrió de forma boba y Miroku la siguió para luego los dos sonreír de forma pervertida.

- disfrute mucho…- dijo Sango apretando la mano que tenia entrelazada con la de Miroku- me sentí feliz y complacida con todo…

- al final…- dijo Inuyasha tomando la mano de Kagome siendo escuchado por todos los presente- siempre supimos que estábamos destinados a estar juntos… y en Hana…

- concretamos todo….- completo Kagome- porque Hana estaba rodeado por…

- la magia y la atmosfera especial para expresar nuestros sentimientos…- completo Inuyasha leyéndole el pensamiento.

- cuando una pareja termina la oración del otro…- dijo Shippo sonriente al ver a sus "padres" felices y completando las frases del otro.

- es amor del bueno…- dijeron todos al unísono.

-"gracias a los Mitsuki y a su aldea por todo lo que nos brindaron…. Ese fue el mejor festival que he vivido… el mas hermoso… - Kagome miro a sus amigos y a su amado hanyou para luego mirar el cielo- " gracias Kami por poder disfrutar del festival de Hana…."

_**FIN….**_


End file.
